


Goku V.S Saitama (MaSTAR Media)

by Gadget916



Category: Dragon Ball, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadget916/pseuds/Gadget916
Summary: This is from MaSTAR Media channel from You Tube, It's Goku V.S Saitama reaction is finally here and the S-Class heroes, Saitama, and Fubuki will react to see Saitama opponent... Son Goku.A/N, Not all S-Class heroes is going to be in the story, I forgot who they are since I haven't watch One Punch Man since it's been release and I'm not interested in the second season.





	Goku V.S Saitama (MaSTAR Media)

_**The S-Class heroes, Saitama and Fubuki was somehow brought into the Void and there was a screen in front of them, Saitama decides to sit down in front of the T.V while the rest was still unsure on what to do about the whole situation** _

"What's going on here? And why is there a T.V here?" Child Emperor wanted to go back and enjoy his candy's not getting stuck in some Void

"Don't know Child Emperor... But hopefully there's some reason for bringing us here" Metal Bat wants to pumped someone who brought them here, He wants to head back to his little cute sister and enjoy spending time with her

"Hey? Something is coming from the T.V" Saitama called out to the S-Class and Genos sit next to his sensei, King sat on Saitama's left and Fubuki sit behind Saitama, While the S-Class heroes sit left and right on the screen

* * *

_***Screen Starts*** _

_**The Screen starts with Saitama's foot landed on the sand looking serious, There was another person in front of him and he was wearing an Orange Gi, Blue wristbands, Blue Boots, and has a wild hair too, Then the two of them just stares at each other** _

_"What is Sensei planing to do?"_ Genos thought to himself and wonder why his Sensei is looking at the person with serious attentions....

_**"If I defeat you then I'll be an A-Rank hero" Saitama said to the warrior in front of him** _

_**"Defeat me?" Goku said and didn't understand on what Saitama is even talking about** _

Tatsumaki didn't believed that a B-Class is going to be an A-Class no matter ho strong he is, Fabuki was kinda the same with her older sister but has some doubts in her mind, Saitama himself didn't understand on what the whole thing is about? His otherself is going to fight this guy and going to be an A-Rank hero, So no problem right?

_**Then Saitama begins to fully sprint towards to the Saiyan, "Who is this guy?" Goku in his thoughts but quickly realized that Saitama is closing in to him and was about to punch him, He broke out of his thoughts and dodge the Baldy's punch and backflips away from Saitama** _

_**"He's fast" Saitama manage a small smile on his face and hopes that this so called "Fight" doesn't end too quickly** _

Saitama himself wonders what happened if he fight that wild hair guy? He doesn't even remembers even meeting that guy but hopes that this fight is going to be interesting

_**"Fine, I'll give you a fight?!" Goku said in his thoughts and hold out his hands to his waist, He was focusing his Ki into his hands and some Blue energy is coming out of his hands** _

"What the hell is the wild hair guy doing?" Metal Bat didn't see the point on why this guy doesn't just head on in and fight

"I think he's trying to release his energy into his hands, But how long?" Child Emperor said and also wonders what's going to happened next

_**"KAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Goku then pulls his hands forwards and his Kamehameha wave is heading straight towards to Saitama, But he just flops it away like it's nothing but a little ball** _

"What the hell?!" Everyone in the room said, Saitama didn't seem shock and that so called "Energy" from the wild hair guy is taking way too long

_**"W...what the hell?!" Goku was in shock about what just happened, Then Saitama appears behind him and the screen turns black until a Shotgun sound in the background and the screen said "DEATH" and Saitama's Death Punch is heading towards Goku and he couldn't move he was still in shock** _

Genos remembers his time on fighting against his Sensei and wonders what happened if that punch actually hits him, Saitama was kinda glad that his "DEATH" punch didn't hit Genos because he couldn't do that against his friends.... He guess?

_**Saitama's DEATH Punch hit Goku's left side face and a powerful wave hit the ground and flew Goku away from Saitama, Goku was heading rocks to rocks until he landed the last one and was badly hurt a little but mange to survive the punch** _

_"HE SURVIVED?!"_ Saitama was in shock about what just happened, This wild hair guy besides Boros actually survive his DEATH Punch?!

"Don't know how that guy manage to survive against Saitama's Punch, But it also looks like he's excited for some reason" Tatsumaki didn't understand on the whole situation but guess that these two idiots won't stop fighting until either of them is going down

_**"Wow.. he's really strong" Goku smirks a little, The screen shows Saitama's looking at the direction on where he hits Goku and Goku again smirks and transformed into a Super Saiyan, Yellow light coming from him and Saitama has to cover his eyes from the light, Until the light went down he was kinda awed on sight on his opponent's transformation** _

_**"Let's see how you handle a Super Saiyan" Goku said and speed towards to Saitama and tries to attack him but Saitama block his attack, Then the two of them goes attacking each other left to right, Saitama right hand landed on the ground and Goku was flying towards him, Saitama then backsteps on dodging all of Goku's attack and he once again landed on the ground and block Goku's attack, Saitama's eyes begins to glow Red and use his right hand to punch Goku away from him** _

"Now this is what I called a fight?!" Metal Bat was happy to see a real fight happening between these two and wonder who is going to win

"You called this a fight? I called this in totally chaos?! These two idiots just wants to kill?!" Tatsumaki said and looks at her Saitama with more anger expression on her face

Saitama was thinking on fighting this wild hair guy for real, Just how powerful is this guy on surviving his serious punch?

_**Goku again flew towards more rocks and regain his balance and was huffing and regain his energy and looks at Saitama, The screen shows Saitama with his serious expression and barley any scratch on him** _

_**"It's not enough, I'll have to ascend beyond Super Saiyan" Goku then again powers up again to reach Super Saiyan 2 while screaming a lot too, Saitama was looking at him confused face on why is this guy even yelling a lot for his power up, Blue lighting sparks then came out of the Saiyan's body and he dash towards Saitama with his left leg out and kicked Saitama in the face and use his right foot to kick Saitama again, Until he finally landed a punch to Saitama and kicks him again** _

_**Then the screen show this back and forth stuff and Goku uppercuts Saitama's jaw and goes up and punch Saitama's body causing him to land and stuck on the high rock behind him, Goku again powers up his Kamehameha Wave and shoots the beam to Saitama and the scren goes all crazy and blue energy ball is causing the place an earthquake** _

"This fight is getting crazy?! How is this two still going?!" Tatsumaki said and just want this fight to end already

Genos was looking at the no "Yellow" hair guy with some reason, He seems to able to hurt his Sensei... But how much?

Saitama himself was paying extra attention on the screen, The fight itself was interesting and the wild hair guy seems to handle himself well against his otherself, But sometime after it's going to end and he knows it

_**After the blast from Goku he was in shock to see no scratch is on Saitama, "Is he even Human? How is he still standing?" Goku said out loud and was staring at Saitama with an angry look on his face, Saitama eyes was close and he opens them with a small grin on his face** _

_**"W...what the hell?" Goku was again in shock and about Saitama and wonders how is even still alive and no scratch onto him, "I felt that a little" Saitama with an cocky tone towards Goku and it pissed him off, Goku then dash towards to Saitama again and tries to kick him with his right but this time Saitama was ready and tries to punch Goku but he blocks it** _

_**The two of them started to go fist to fist with each other and then the two of them goes test of strength with each other and Goku felt his hands almost getting crush from Saitama and he is just staring at Goku with confuse look on his face, Goku tries to hold on... Until what happened next** _

_**"Serious Move... Serious Headbutt!" Saitama then smash his head against Goku and five pieces inside of Goku shattered and Goku's flew his head upwards and behind him is again rocks blown away from the powerful headbutt, Goku forcefully landed on the ground and tries to regained control, "Get Punched" Saitama said with a serious expression and sprint towards Goku and again punch him in the face** _

"Ooohhh~, That gotta hurt" Child Emperor didn't want Saitama to punch him in the face, And it's not like he could right? Since he's a child and he can't punch a kid

Saitama looks at Goku and wonders how in the world is he still alive? He use everything in his arsenal and the wild hair guy is still alive.... It's actually fun and wish he can fight this guy for real

Fubuki remains silent on the whole thing and she was in shocked by the power waves coming towards Saitama and Goku, There isn't anyone that can do what these two can do

_**Goku again flew away from the punch and away from Saitama, He then get's up and looks at him and he's about to break his limits and was staring at Saitama with hateful expression and his hair begins to shine again, "Another transformation?" Saitama thought and just waits until it's over, Goku again screams out loud and powers up to his third form.... Super Saiyan 3, While Saitama just waits until it's over with his boring expression** _

_**Then after the transformation is completed he was greeted by Goku with his new transformation and looking awed on his hair, Sparks is coming out of Goku and and looking even more dangerous than before** _

The two girls in the room Tatsumaki and Fubuki hides their blush on the Saiyan, Saitama looking at Goku with some concern about how did he grow his hair?, Genos was studying all of the Saiyan's moves and his Sensei and speedy write all of them in his notes, The rest just looking awed a little... Even King himself and he was glad that he didn't fight against that guy

_**"He change his hair again..." Saitama said and Goku was looking straight at him, "You... messed with the wrong guy, Let me show you why" Then Goku flew all the way up towards the sky and look down at Saitama, "So you think you're tough? Let's see how you block this!" He then powers up and again goes for his Kamehameha Wave and powers them up even further and ground was shaking beneath Saitama, Then Goku release his Wave and shoots towards Saitama** _

"Holy shit?! How the hell is Saitama getting out of this one?!" King said and was worry for his friend

"Sensei will be fine King, He can handle the blast" Genos said and with fully hope that his Sensei can deflect the blast

_**Saitama then slumps down and then jumps towards the Wave and use his strongest punch to deflect the blast back to Goku, "No Way!" Goku was in shock that no mater how many Ki's he use Saitama can deflect them all no matter how strong they are and screams for his own Wave coming back to him, Saitama was slumping back down and carefully landed safe** _

_**"Maybe I'll even get S-Rank" He said then comes another explosion and Goku is still alive and the both of them again look at each other, "I thought you were dead, Shall we continue" Saitama with a small smirk and has to admit... He was getting fun on fighting against Goku and hopes that it doesn't end** _

_**"You're still holding back! No more games... Let's settle this at full power!" Goku said to Saitama, Then he close his eyes and blue obs coming around him and earthquakes started to happen again, Saitama again with a bored face and just waiting for Goku to finish again his transformation, When Goku is done his hair resembles his Super Saiyan looks just recolor to Blue, It's Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan (SSJSS, I think?)** _

_**Both Saitama and Goku looks at each other and ready their stance on facing each other once again...** _

The watchers looking at the screen and wonders what's going to happen next, Saitama looking at Goku and still wonders how he grows his hair and changed it's color? Genos study all of Goku's moves and wants to test them soon, King just wants to watch more of this, Tatsumaki and Fubuki just look at the screen with now interest in their eyes, Metal Bat still wants to leave... But he guess that his little sister can wait after he's done watching this awesome fight, Child Emperor has stars in his eyes and doesn't want the fight to end

* * *

_**"That's all I have for today, Man this is tiresome and the stuff that MaSTAR created is so fucking awesome and I was surprise that no one even did this in either FanFiction or Archive of Our Own, Anyway I'm done with the 1st part and soon more parts is coming and I'll see you all later.** _

_**A/N, Who is your favorite character? Goku or Saitama?** _


End file.
